A conventional connectable electrical socket as shown in FIG. 14 comprises: a plurality of sockets (50) which are connectable with one another to be an extended electrical socket device for simultaneously connecting and powering a plurality of electrical devices.
Each socket (50) comprises a plug (51) which may be formed with a pair of parallel pins or blades adapted to be connected to a power source or connected to a neighboring socket (50); and a pair of socket holes (52) to be connected with a plug (51) of another neighboring socket (50) when connected to be an extended electrical socket device.
However, such a conventional electrical socket device is lacking of any locking or engaging mechanism. When an external pulling force F is acting upon the connected sockets (50) as shown in FIG. 14, the sockets (50) may then be disconnected to stop the normal power supply and may influence the stability of power supply as provided to any electrical device connected with the socket.
Meanwhile, each socket (50) includes each plug (51) which is always protruding outwardly to thereby cause inconvenience when stored or carried.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional connectable electrical socket, and invented the present electrical socket for stably connecting a plurality of sockets to be an extendible electrical socket device which can be used safely and be stored conveniently.